Symbiosis
by GreekGeek81
Summary: Metroid X SG-1 Post Metroid Fusion Samus has crossed through the gate and we've lost track of her for now. Meanwhile in another galaxy, Colonel Jack O'Neil is abducted by an old friend who gives him some new and the 8th chevron unlocked...again! Chap 2
1. First Discoveries

FIRST DISCOVERY  
  
Author's note: Metroid and all references to said game/series are scritcly ownership of Nintendo Inc, all rights reserved. Any other characters are pure fiction. Also, any references to Stargate are owned by MGM studios Inc, all rights reserved.  
  
Post note: This is my first fic..ever. I thought the two universes were perfectly usable for a crossover fiction. I will be writing more chapters, do not fret. Feel free to send ideas/comments to my email. Please, write reviews!! Enjoy, all!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Samus, I must insist that we do something; that Federation star fighter will have a missile lock in three seconds."   
  
Samus knew the voice well; it was that of her former C.O., Adam Malchovich. It wasn't so much the voice she recognized, but the attitude. It was comforting to her, to have a friend, and not be so alone anymore. "Adam, evasive maneuvers, patterns psi and delta!"   
  
Seconds after those words, the gunship performed a 180 kick stop and then went into a very steep climb, narrowly avoiding the Federation bounty hunter who was on their tail. As the gunship nimbly avoided the missile that was fired, Samus thought of the irony of her situation. She herself was a bounty hunter by trade, yet now, she was the one with the price on her head. "If it wasn't for that 'incident' above SR-388…"   
  
Samus shook the thought and reminded herself that she wasn't out of harm's way yet. "Arm the super missiles, Adam; I'm going to try something. On my mark, give me another 180 kick stop." Even though Adam had been Samus' former commander, Adam and Samus now had a working command relationship, seeing as Adam was located in the central core of the ship's computer and could respond faster than she could. Samus thought through her plan carefully. "Once we have five-thousand kliks between us, we'll turn and ram the super missiles through its cockpit."   
  
Soon, the robotic voice that Samus had come accustomed to had broken her stream of consciousness. "Lady, the enemy vessel will have a lock again in fifteen seconds."   
  
As Samus pumped just a little more power into the propulsion system, the HUD read 4300 kliks….4500….4800….5000…Samus, at that instant said, "Adam, 180 kick stop, now!" Seconds later, Samus felt the inertia working on the ship as she prepared to fire her super missiles. Just before they were facing, she pressed the trigger, knowing to compensate for reaction time, and the super missiles were off and heading straight at the Federation star fighter. The star fighter had no time to get out of the way and was blown into space debris. The explosion rocked Samus' gunship a little, but was insufficient to do any noticeable damage to it.   
  
"They'll be back, Adam," Samus said. For a couple moments there was an ominous silence as both Samus and Adam pondered their mutual predicament.   
  
"Samus," the robotic voice broke the silence, "There's an incoming transmission on your frequency, shall I open a channel?"  
  
"Put it through," Samus replied.   
  
"Samus, greetings from Ithatel. This is Dr. Solomon speaking." Samus remembered Dr. Solomon, from an earlier bounty hunting job. Dr. Solomon had hired her as help to get rid of some Space Pirates who were interested in his archeological dig on Ithatel.   
  
"Go ahead, Doctor," Samus replied.   
  
"We have unearthed some more of that mineral that I found before, and…there's something else we'd like you to see."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't talk about it over this frequency, but I'd like you to see it for yourself."   
  
"I'll be there soon, Doctor. Actually, I could use the vacation."   
  
Ithatel was a beautiful planet, what more, it had very loose ties to the Federation, loose enough for Samus to consider it a safe harbor for herself.   
  
The "Chozo," as Samus had named her gunship, blasted off for Ithatel. "We've got about 3 hours at maximum speed, Lady."   
  
"Thanks, Adam. I think I'm going to take a nap." Although the seat, as it was, would be semi-comfortable, the Federation had so kindly made small sleeping quarters in Samus' gunship. This was a very small room, but it offered more comfort than the helm seat.   
  
As Samus made her way to the "compartment" as she'd come to call it, she said, "I think you deserve some rest too, friend." Then she touched a spot on her left hand, her suit disappeared into her body, almost as if diffusing through her skin. The 'you' she referred to was the metroid that had been fused with her. Samus had come to realize that not only was she infused genetically with the DNA of the larval metroid she'd brought back to the Federation those many months ago, but it had somehow formed a symbiotic link to her as well. Frequently, she would have dreams where the metroid would attempt to communicate with her.   
  
After weeks of these dreams, Samus had finally realized the link. Soon, through work, Samus was able to mentally connect with her partner and communicate not only in dreams, but in a waking state as well. But, the metroid's favorite form of communication was through dreams. It seemed more intimate and relational. While awake, Samus' mind was filled with so many problems. The metroid enjoyed her full attention, and given that the hatchling had thought of Samus as its mother, it came as no surprise to Samus.   
  
It was through this connection that Samus had found an efficient way to remove her suit…sort of. Since her suit had been so biologically linked to her, it gave some problems in the area of removal. However, the metroid let her know about a special diffusion ability the suit contained. All she need do was touch the back of her left hand and her symbiote would diffuse the suit into her body. The metroid DNA fusion had so changed her power suit that it became quite literally part of her. This had made the suit impossible to take off via ordinary means. However, the metroids have a special matter- to-energy conversion ability which allowed Samus' symbiote to actually convert the genetic material of her suit into energy and store it within her body. When this diffusion had transpired, Samus felt as if she had actually taken the suit off, even though it was actually only being stored as energy.   
  
Samus' mind drifted to past missions as she fell asleep. She thought about all the monsters she had to destroy, all the destruction she'd seen. She wondered what could be so important that Dr. Solomon had to show her. She hoped, also, that her peace would not be disturbed by any space pirates or worse, the Galactic Federation. She tried not to think on it and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The gentle jostle of the ship entering the atmosphere of Ithatel stirred the warrior to consciousness. She made her way out of the compartment she'd slept in. Gently, she pressed the spot on her hand to engage her suit. Samus never liked being "out of uniform" in public. In fact, to a small degree, it unnerved her that Adam could probably see what she looked like without her suit. She quickly brushed the thought away as the suit slowly crept out of her skin and enveloped her body, comforting her. The gentle metal on metal of her suit and the deck clanged as she gently walked to the helm.   
  
"Has it been three hours already, Adam?"   
  
"Yes, Lady, and might I say, that we're lucky that we haven't been detected on sonar yet, what with your snoring and all!"   
  
Samus smirked at the speaker from which Adam's voice came. She'd grown to enjoy the little quips she was given, it kept her on her toes. Samus put her finger near a button that said "EMP" and remarked "What was that, Adam?" She took her hand away from the console and proceeded to manually land the gunship. She enjoyed the idea of letting Adam automatically land the ship, but for her, it just wasn't dramatic enough. Samus loved to make an entrance and there was just something about landing a twenty ton gunship that thrilled her.   
  
"It seems we are only twenty or so kliks from the excavation site, Samus. There seems to be a small civilization five kliks away in the same direction."   
  
"That's probably where Dr. Solomon and his family live," Samus thought to herself. Her metroid agreed with the assertion. Samus checked the gauge on the combat screen in her visor to make sure she was fully powered up. It might be a safe world, but, better cautious than dead I say, Samus mused to herself. "Adam, keep an eye on things while I'm gone, please."   
  
Adam replied "Sure thing, Lady, and, don't keep me waiting this time either. Last time you left you were gone for a week and I had no notice. I had half a mind to leave the surface of that place."   
  
"Ok, ok, Adam." Samus stood in the middle of the room and pressed a small button above her head. Quickly the green transporter beam surrounded her, bringing her to the base of her ship, outside.   
  
The landing site was perfect for Samus. The plain she had landed in was empty, barren except for a few rocks and trees scattered about. Samus enjoyed this because it gave her a good scope of her own surroundings. The town, called Damascus, was only an hour's walk to the east of her ship. Samus happily made the journey; it did her weary mind good to walk around a place without fear of being hunted by the Federation for a while. Although, having her power beam at maximum range setting was often a comfort as well. It would also do her good to see her friend Dr. Solomon. She and Alan remained friends after the mission he had hired her for. Every now and then, she'd received sub-space communications from him, but she knew that a direct communication via her own personal frequency meant something big. Samus had reserved that frequency for special employers.   
  
She hadn't yet trusted the Federation enough, thankfully, to give it to them. Something about them had bothered her slightly, and she was thankful that her instincts were correct. Samus Aran, even though a bounty hunter, was an excellent judge of character.   
  
An hour after Samus embarked from her ship, she arrived at the gate to Damascus. It was already getting dark, so she was surprised when she met Dr. Solomon already there to meet her. She was grateful for this meeting, since she did not enjoy passing through a new town's security systems. Samus disliked this process now more than ever because of her changed DNA. Most security systems used DNA memory sensors. Granted, she had been to Damascus before, but the sensor would most likely not remember her new Metroid-Human hybrid DNA; even doctor Solomon had some trouble recognizing her, what with her suit changed. However, a friend is always more observant than a machine. I'm glad he's here, bureaucracies are such a pain, Samus thought as she greeted her long time friend. "It's good to see you, Alan," Samus said through her helmet.   
  
"Why don't you come to my house for the night? Its getting dark and you probably would like a nice hot meal and a bed." Samus, on the inside, was ecstatic at the idea of a home cooked meal and a warm bed; however, she was too tired to express the enthusiasm. The metroid inside Samus was also excited about the idea of food. As Dr. Solomon and Samus made their way through the streets of Damascus, they talked about all that had happened since they last spoke. Samus didn't quite feel comfortable enough to tell Alan about what had happened with the Federation.   
  
Once the pair arrived at Solomon's place, Samus was already scanning the area. "I see you've brought some of that mineral back for study, eh, Alan?" Samus asked, already noticing traces of it on her scanners.   
  
"Always thinking about work, Samus, relax a little. Consider this a vacation actually. The Space Pirates have been seriously weakened thanks to your efforts, especially in this sector! I will prepare our meal, you go freshen up. If you'd like, there are some clothes that may fit you in my wife's room…"   
  
Dr. Solomon's voice trailed off. It had been years since the accident. Alan was married, however, his wife met with a tragic fate at the hands of, no less, a space pirate. He had carried a grudge against them since then. It was probably the reason he had initially hired Samus, since she had never met her. He not only wanted preventative measures taken, he wanted the scum wiped from the face of Ithatel. Dr. Solomon was to make sure that no space pirate ever dared come back to this small peaceful world.   
  
Samus had her qualms about removing her suit, but realized that she would be on vacation here, so she went to the room as Dr. Solomon directed. Samus shut the door, and as before, gently touched the back of her right hand. Her metroid sensed the touch and slowly diffused the suit into her body, letting it virtually become part of her genetic make up, stored as energy within her body until needed once again. Samus was slightly conscious being in another man's former wife's room with just grey underwear, which could be compared to a bikini, on.   
  
She quickly found a long dress like garment that suited her and fit perfectly. She let her long blonde hair unfold from her ties which she kept up so it would not encumber her suit.   
  
Samus looked in the mirror. It had been a while since she had looked like this. She was reminded of younger days, when she grew up with the Chozo. She especially remembered the way they always made her feel. The Chozo, her adoptive family, were always telling her how beautiful she was, how they had no one like her among their race. Of course, among the Chozo, no one had soft skin period, and blonde hair was a definite no. Samus grinned at the thought as she remembered her family fondly. "I will avenge you, my friends, and I will find you again…," Samus thought to herself. She put on some sandals and went into the main room of the house. Alan had already been preparing the meal before he had left to meet Samus at the gate, so it wasn't long before it was on the table.   
  
Alan had prepared a stew of meat and various vegetables found on Ithatel. Samus hadn't had a hot meal in a long time and enjoyed it thoroughly. At first, silence dominated the table, and then Alan broke the silence. "Samus, you seem pre-occupied with something..."   
  
"Doctor, I'm sorry." Samus replied. "I have been tense since the 'incident' above SR-388." Samus' voice trailed off when she mentioned it.   
  
"What incident?" Dr. Solomon asked. Samus began, grudgingly, to relate the story of the X-parasites and why she had been fused with the DNA of that larval metroid she had brought back to the Galactic Federation. Samus also explained why the Federation was now after her.   
  
"That's a lot to be carrying around, Samus." Alan said, in a comforting voice. Alan, since they'd met, had been a good friend to her. "Know this, Ms. Aran. You need not fear a thing on this planet. We have very light connections to the Federation, and their security forces aren't even here. You have nothing to fear here." Samus was comforted by Alan's words.   
  
The two finished their dinner with more catching up on the past. Samus wanted to get some real sleep, so Alan directed her again to his former wife's room. "Are you sure its okay for me to stay here?" Samus asked, unsure of the connotations it might have, staying in Alan's wife's room.   
  
"Its ok, Samus. I reserve this place for special guests, and you are such. Come now, get your rest, we have a lot of work tomorrow." Samus went to bed and slept for what seemed like ten hours. As she slept, she dreamed of the 'incident' above SR-388, and her adventure there.  
  
The next morning, Samus awoke, startled by the noisy birds outside. With a residual nervousness from her visions in the night, Samus wasted no time in putting her power suit on. "It was just a dream, but no harm in taking precautions," Samus thought to herself as she touched her right hand. As the suit slowly crept out of her body, she sensed her metroid echoing her own feelings of anxiety about the previous night's visions. However, the growing feeling of hunger quickly overcame the fear and Samus crept out of the room, after having made the bed and straightened things up. Samus was a bounty hunter, but a neat person nonetheless.   
  
"Good morning, Samus," a cheerful Dr. Solomon greeted her, albeit a bit taken aback by her "formal attire" as he affectionately called her power suit. "Sleep well?"   
  
"Better than I've slept in weeks, Alan, thank you." Samus was telling the truth. Even though her dream had left her on guard that morning, it was the longest night of sleep she had been able to have in at least a month since she got to this sector.   
  
"Well, I have breakfast all prepared, if you'll join me. We're having eggs for breakfast, and ham." Samus removed her helmet so she could eat, but felt more comfortable with the gentle hum of her power suit on. Samus sat and ate with Dr. Solomon.   
  
After breakfast, the pair went in Dr. Solomon's hover craft to the dig site. Samus, through her visor, had already begun picking up the traces of the new mineral Dr. Solomon had unearthed. What Samus saw next startled her. Dr. Solomon's hovercraft pulled up to a section of the dig where there was some fence in a rectangular arrangement. It wasn't the fence that had caught Samus's attention; it was the thing that the fence was surrounding. In the middle of the rectangle stood a giant grey ring with all sorts of strange markings around it. After stopping, Samus and Dr. Solomon got out of the hover craft and made their way toward the front of the fence. The minimal amount of garrison looked a little nervous; they had never seen Samus Aran, the famous bounty hunter, before. They, like many others, had no clue that underneath all that armor was a beautiful young woman.   
  
Samus gently touched the corner of her visor to switch to "scan" mode. She moved the cross hairs to the ring, analyzing it with all the technology her suit had.   
  
"Well, Doctor, from what I can gather, the object is made out of that same mineral you discovered near here." Samus scanned over the ring, noticing the very odd shaped symbols decorating the inside of the ring. "Have you translated those symbols, Alan?"   
  
"No, actually, that's why we brought you in, Samus. We thought maybe since you've been around the galaxy more than we have, you might know what they mean."   
  
Samus saw something vaguely familiar about the symbols but could not put a finger on the language. If it was a language at all, she had no idea what it could possibly mean. As Samus puzzled over the symbols for a few minutes she felt her metroid trying to tell her something. Then, all Samus saw was black.  
  
Samus stood up. She realized that she was not awake, but dreaming. Suddenly, a metroid came whizzing in front of her, squeaking and floating about, as metroids do. Samus was un-afraid. She recognized the creature as her own symbiote. The metroid floated toward her and rested on her head. Samus had become accustomed to this form of communication, yet still experienced a sense of fear of the relationship. This was an example of what she feared…being controlled by her metroid. The metroid had purposely knocked her out, so it could communicate. Surely the metroid could have waited until she was asleep to tell her what it needed. There was a sense of urgency behind the metroid's behavior. As they began to communicate one on one, the metroid flashed images of space to Samus' mind.   
  
"What does it mean, my friend?" Samus asked the metroid mentally. Suddenly, she realized what the images were. They were her star charts. Then, the symbols which Samus had seen on the ring started appearing and being overlaid with her charts. Samus realized what the metroid was trying to tell her, the symbols weren't a language, they were constellations; locations in space. Then, an image which Samus did not recognize flashed before her. It was a circular device, standing about two feet high. The device had three rings of symbols on it, and the symbols matched those that were on the ring. Suddenly, an image of the ring appeared about ten meters or so in front of the smaller platform. Then, some of the symbols on the device began to light up, and as they did, seven chevrons around the ring lit up. Finally, when the seventh symbol was lit, the ring seemed to explode with light as a watery looking substance ejected from the larger ring and was sucked back into the center. The inside of the ring now looked like standing water, ripples and all. Samus woke up.  
  
"Samus," said Dr. Solomon who was standing over her, "Are you okay?" Dr. Solomon reached out his left hand, not wanting to pull Samus to her feet by her arm cannon.   
  
Samus sat up, took a moment to readjust to her surroundings. "I'm fine, Doctor. It seems my 'friend' had something incredibly important to tell me. It appears that this device is actually navigational." Samus looked around, her surroundings had changed. Dr. Solomon peered quizzically at Samus, not quite understanding her meaning. Seeing the Doctor's confusion, Samus explained what her metroid had communicated to her.   
  
"So, these symbols are actually star constellations?!" Alan asked, amazed at such a discovery.   
  
Samus replied, "yes, and if we can figure out how the device works, my guess is, based on what my 'friend' told me, it will open a wormhole to the location. Seven points in space, seven triangular chevrons around the ring lit up in the vision. It must be the connection. But how to operate it…" Samus's mind trailed off   
  
"Samus, this is amazing!" Dr. Solomon exclaimed. "Samus, can you imagine the possibilities? This thing is a doorway to other worlds! Worlds that we've never even heard of could exist just beyond this!" Saying that, Alan pointed excitedly at the ring. "Its a gate between planets. Absolutely incredible!" Samus stared at the doctor, as if mesmerized by some unknown force. "Samus?" The doctor asked. Samus came out of her trance.  
  
"Sorry, doctor, but I got this funny sensation for a moment." Samus pointed at a hill of ground where about ten meters from where they had found the ring device. "Alan, have your men dig near there. I have a feeling they will find something."   
  
A couple hours after Samus had shown the workers where to dig, one of them came running up to Dr. Solomon.   
  
"Sir, we've found something incredible! It's a device with the same symbols that are on the ring!"   
  
"Good work, man! Quickly, show it to me! Samus, come with us, please. You claim to have seen this thing before."   
  
Samus and Dr. Solomon and his colleague, whose name was Paul, as Samus discovered, all ran off to where the dig site was. Samus was careful not to run too fast, so as not to engage the speed booster in her suit. When the trio arrived at the dig site, they saw a brown circular device standing about three feet high. The device had three rings of symbols around it, each matching the symbols on the larger ring. In the very center of the smaller device was a red half globe.   
  
Samus inspected the device with her scan visor. There was a strange energy reading emanating from it, but she had picked up the same reading from the larger ring. Samus immediately knew what she was looking at. "Doctor, I know what this is."   
  
"Is it the same thing as from your vision, Samus?" Alan asked, remembering Samus describe it to him.   
  
"Down to the very last detail, Alan. It seems that this thing is what controls the larger ring. When you press the symbols in a particular order, a worm hole opens and takes you to those coordinates."   
  
Alan's colleague entered the conversation. "We counted the symbols on the smaller device, exactly thirty-nine, same as the big ring. There is one thing we have puzzled about however. Samus, you said that these symbols represent star constellations?"   
  
"Yes, I did. In my vision, I saw six of the symbols overlaid on my star charts. They were perfect matches."   
  
"You say you saw six symbols on your charts. I thought you said you had seen seven symbols lit up on the device."   
  
"It is as you say, Paul. The seventh didn't seem to match anything in my charts." Samus pointed to one of the symbols on the platform. "That one. It was the last in the sequence."   
  
"That is the symbol we have been puzzling over. However, I have a theory. Before I became an archaeologist, I dabbled a little in navigational charting. Within a three-dimensional space, you need six points to show an exact location in space. Think of cross hairs on a graph. They show you a particular spot on a piece of paper. If you were unsure of the exact co-ordinate location, you could just say that the intersection of line AB and line CD equals point x,y. In space, it is slightly different, because you need an extra calculation for depth. Therefore, we need three lines to represent the coordinates. The intersection of lines AB, CD, and EF represent location x,y,z. However, to plot a destination, you need seven. You need…"  
  
"A point of origin!" Samus blurted out. "Of course! That's why the symbol didn't match anything in my charts. It wasn't a constellation at all; it was the symbol for this planet! Genius work, Paul."   
  
"You are as brilliant as you are deadly to Space Pirates, Miss Aran." Paul knew that Samus was a lady because of Alan. She didn't mind, though she thought it more fun if people didn't know, particularly men. She loved getting the reactions when she would take off her helmet.   
  
"Alan, I wish to try something."   
  
"By all means, Samus. I think you know more about this thing than any of us do."   
  
Samus slowly stepped to the panel. She recalled the symbols that lit up in her vision and pressed the first one in the sequence. It lit up, and there was a sound, like something locking, coming from the larger ring. A light flashed on in one of the chevrons. Cautiously, Samus pressed the next symbol. The same thing happened. Slowly but excitedly, Samus pressed the rest of the symbols. As she did, everyone noticed a low rumbling coming from inside the fence around the ring. It was the ring itself shaking, as if such enormous amounts of power were being drawn, that the very foundations of the earth were shaking. Alan and Paul and all the other workers watched on with expectation and awe. Samus hesitated before she hit the last symbol.   
  
"Alan, get your men away from the ring. I have a feeling that the ejection of that watery substance could be harmful, if in fact this is a wormhole that is forming."  
  
"Good idea, Samus." Alan called the workers away from the device and they expeditiously made their way outside the fence which had been constructed around the ring.   
  
As soon as everyone was cleared, she entered the last symbol. All seven were lit, but nothing had yet happened. Samus wondered what she had done wrong. Suddenly an idea came to her. She glanced at the large red globe in the center. It was glowing. It wasn't glowing before, Samus thought. Gingerly, she placed her hand on it and suddenly a fantastic blue light resembling water that had been very tightly compressed and all at once released from its pressure exploded from the ring and was just as quickly sucked back in. What remained fascinated everyone. Inside the ring where once it was perfectly clear, there stood what seemed to be water, though it did not move save for some tiny ripples. Samus turned her scan visor toward the gate. The power readings were off even her scales. But there was something strange. While the gate was generating a massive amount of energy, Samus checked her thermal visor and the gate was room temperature. There was no excess heat being generated by it, as if the metal it was made of were capable of superconducting that much energy.   
  
Samus called out to Alan "Doctor, this is amazing! The gate is generating more power than I have ever seen in one place. The readings are off even my charts! At the same time, it is perfectly cool! It is like a giant superconductor!"   
  
"Incredible." Alan spoke the words quietly, as if to be reverent before this miracle of technology and archaeology. Suddenly, there was a thunderous roar, like that of a jet over head. It was actually Samus' purple and green gunship.   
  
"Samus," a robotic voice sounded in her helmet. "Are you alright?" The ship settled close by to the site.   
  
"Of course I am, Adam. I'm sorry I did not report in. Have you been monitoring this?"  
  
"Certainly, I have. I became worried when my sensors picked up an enormous energy surge, and I had to come and check on you, so I homed in on your suit's power signal. What in the world is that thing, Samus?!"   
  
Samus chuckled a little at Adam's excitement. "Thank you for coming, Adam. I'm actually very glad you're here. It saves me the time of asking you to come. That thing, as you so named it, is actually a stable wormhole, and we are going to go through it." Samus turned to Dr. Solomon. "Alan, I'm going through. My metroid told me it will be ok. I will be safe, I promise."   
  
As if Adam and Alan were in perfect concert, Samus heard "what?!" from both her internal communications device, and outside her helmet.   
  
"Samus, you have no idea what will happen to you!" Alan protested.   
  
"Samus, you have no idea what will happen to me…I mean us!" Adam protested.   
  
"Relax, my friends. I know what I'm doing. I sense that this is something I was eventually meant to discover. I don't know…why would my metroid have had any knowledge of this thing? The metroids were created by my adoptive race, the Chozo. If my symbiote knows something of them, that could be very important in my quest to find them. Alan," Samus gazed at her friend "surely you know what I must be feeling."   
  
Alan nodded his approval and resigned to Samus' request. "I know one thing from having worked with you before, Samus. When you get set to do something, there is no stopping you. Just be careful. And, contact me when you can."   
  
With that, Samus shook Alan's hand. She double jumped up to her gunship. She loved the finesse of her suit, and always loved showing off in it. Samus raised her arm in friendship toward the group, and was lowered into her ship via the elevator platform. Samus prefered the acrobatics of jumping up to the hatch above her ship, instead of the easy transporter ride. It was just more fun for her, having that flare for the dramatic.   
  
"Are you sure this is wise, Lady? I mean, who knows where that wormhole will take us."   
  
"You are right, Adam, who knows. However, the coordinates that I put into the device were directly from my vision with my metroid. I don't think that he would send me to oblivion, or do any black death. You on the other hand…"   
  
"Samus, don't joke with me. And what vision? You have a lot to brief me on, Lady."   
  
Samus smiled. "Alright, alright, enough with the humor. And here is my briefing on the past day's events." Samus inserted a disc from her blaster arm into a small port in the console of the ship. Samus had found a way to install a journaling device which could record up to three months of information on one disk, measuring only three inches in diameter. She remembered the first time she had used the device, on Tallon IV. Then, it had recorded everything she did from a camera in her helmet. She shuddered slightly as she remembered the gargantuan beast that was "Metroid Prime." Those blasted Space Pirates! I will wipe them from the face of the universe! Samus thought to herself, as if renewing a vow she had taken long ago, before she faced this new and unexplored territory.   
  
"Adam, set a course for the center of that ring. I've done the measurements and we should just be able to clear it. We're going to have to "thread the needle" on this one, so make it nice and slow."   
  
The gunship, in response, lifted gently off the ground and slowly made its way to the ring. As they approached it, Samus' adrenaline level got higher and she felt her heart beating faster with excitement mixed with some fear. Then, they went through. After the ship disappeared, the blue/white light disappeared from the ring, and Samus and Adam were gone.   
  
I hope everyone enjoys this, my first attempt at a fic. Sorry for poor explanation of spatial navigation... I tried to fix that in this edition. Note to everyone: Reread my chapters...I will most likely have many edits to do, thus, many versions of the same chapter, before I get everything just the way I want it. Please, review!!   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 


	2. A New Power

A/N:  First of all, I'm very sorry for the massive amount of time it took me to write this very short chapter.  I promise all of you the next one will be much more in depth and involved.  Also, I would like to thank J.Rolande for the MASSIVE amount of help she gave me for this.  This chapter was actually a joint venture between she and I.  I am grateful to all the patient people wanting to see this, and I promise, the next few chapters will not disappoint. 

I don't own Stargate, MGM and Scifi Channel do…but OH THE POSSIBILITIES!!! 

I don't own Metroid either…Miyamoto-sama does.  Enjoy, all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's hand sprung from the sheets and smacked his alarm clock as it buzzed loudly, indicating that the time was 0600 hours and that he would have to get ready for the day's mission.  Grudgingly, Jack crawled out of his warm bed.  Thankfully, the footy portion of his Harry Potter pajamas kept his feet from feeling the icy coldness that made up most of the floors in the SGC, including the personnel quarters.  As soon as Jack stood up, he groaned as he remembered that he had cleaning duty for the Briefing Room that day. 

"Oh no…we have an early meeting too…that means Teal'c will bring donuts…jelly filled at that."  Jack looked down at the tops of his footies, one of which had a giant snake on it.  "I would rather fight a Basilisk," Jack mused to himself as he walked toward the bathroom to do his daily routine.  Jack yawned loudly as he looked at his ragged and tired form in the mirror above his sink.  As Jack splashed water on his face to wake himself up, he mentally rehearsed what the day would be like.  "First thing is the briefing before we go off to P3X-745, then I need to write the report concerning that time loop device…" Jack twitched a little as he remembered that incident. He also made a mental note to _not_ have Fruit Loops.  He continued going over his day's schedule as he reached for his tooth brush and put tooth paste on.  Just as he began to brush his teeth, his train of thought was interrupted by a flash of disturbingly familiar white light. 

"Good morning, O'Neil," the short grey alien said in his usual almost-but-not-quite monotone voice.  Jack swallowed his toothpaste in surprise. 

"Tohr?"  Jack asked, his toothbrush muffling his voice a little.  "Sawwy, you caughft meh in da mittle ov bwushin mah teef."  Jack stated, before realizing he still had his toothbrush in his mouth.  After Thor gave him a quizzical look, Jack realized his mistake and took his toothbrush out of his mouth and holding it at his side. 

At first Jack thought he was dreaming because it was so early.  Jack gave a look to Thor that was akin to the expression he gave Carter whenever she said something in technical jargin.    Thor just calmly stared at Jack and gave a slight nod, as if insinuating Jack should have been expecting this.  Of course, he hadn't.

"You are in fact awake, Colonel O'Neil."  Thor statedin greeting, as if he knew exactly what Jack was thinking.  "I am sorry for summoning you this early in the morning, but we have discovered something of incredible importance to your fight against the Goa'uld.  We have reason to believe that there is a device of great power on a planet far out of your galaxy." 

"I thought that our network of stargates didn't reach that far," Jack stated, his surprise starting to wear off as Thor launched into his reasons behind this early morning summons. 

"You are correct, O'Neil," Thor affirmed.

"Then, how are we supposed to get there?  Are you going to give us a lift?" asked O'Neil, in his typical, almost sarcastic fashion. 

Thor shook his head."Sadly, O'Neil, I cannot transport you to the planet.  We are busy attending to an enemy of our own galaxy even more dangerous than the Goa'uld.  However, we do have an alternative.  This planet has a stargate."

"Fine, fine, I get it.  ButI thought you said that we couldn't reach gates out of our network."  Thor seemed oblivious to Jack's suspicions.  He merely said**, **"That is also correct.  However, if you recall, you were able to do so, once.  A device similar to the one that you built while under the influence of the Ancient's knowledge has been created for you; however, it is of a more powerful.  This device will not shut down after one use, but will shut down after five uses, which in turn should give you enough of a first step beyond your own galaxy." 

"That is awfully nice of you, Thor, ol' buddy**," **Jack said, almost sarcastically, and with a slight skyward roll of his eyes.  "So…where is it?" 

"The device has been transported to the coordinates from which I took you, O'Neil.  When you return, you may attach the device to your power grid and you will be able to draw sufficient power to activate the eight symbol dialing sequence we will send back with you," Thor explained.

But Jack still wasn't convinced.  So far all the alien had done was give him instructions for activating a stargate; it hadn't explained precisely why he was _supposed to want_ to activate this gate, or what he would find when he did.  He sighed and decided to cut to the chase."So, Thor, what is on this planet in a galaxy far far away that you think could help us?  Laser guns, force fields, perhaps a death star?" 

Jack's sarcasm was lost on Thor.  The alien fixed him with a stare and explained,"We don't know exactly what type of power is, but we know that the planet is named Tallon III.  It was a dwelling place of the Ancients at the peak of their technological age.  They left it desolate long ago when their spiritual desires took over and they wanted a new start:  to commune with a dwelling place, not just over run it." 

Jack processed this and fixed Thor with a stare of his own."So, what you're saying is that they just abandoned a planet full of technology that we could use against the Goa'uld, and they won't have a problem with this?"  The concept was asinine... ridiculous even.  To have that caliber of technology at his disposal would certainly give him the long-sought-after upper hand in his battles, and possibly finally bring an end to the fighting.  And maybe even peace to the galaxy.  Galactic peace, and these new means to achieve them, seemed far too good to be true; which could only mean that they weren't true.

Thor didn't share Jack's cynicism, and in fact, the human's over thinking was beginning to grow irritating.  He spoke very slowly."Yes, O'Neil, that is what I am saying."He awaited confirmation that O'Neil had comprehended this statement before continuing. ** "**However, they did not leave their secrets unguarded.  They left a series of tests, to make sure that only someone who was worthy of such great power would be able to access it."

_Knew it,_ Jack thought.  Of course it was too good to be true."What kind of tests?" he asked suspiciously, wondering quickly if he had the fortitude to pass these tests, or how quickly he could gain the fortitude; a chance to defeat the Goa'uld once and for all was too good to pass up, even if it was too good to be true.

Thor shrugged, his expression serious and even slightly pensive."That I do not know**," **he replied.  "And, it is why I ask that you exercise discretion when going to this world.  The planet was called Tallon III by the Ancients."

Jack fixed Thor with a slightly puzzled look.  "_What happened to Tallon I and II?_" Jack wondered.  Thor saw the look on Jack's face and responded, almost as if he could read his mind... or he'd heard the question too many times before.  He explained**,   **"Tallon I and II, though both in the same solar system as Tallon III, are uninhabitable, which is why the Ancients did not build anything on either world.  Talon III has an environment much like Earth: varying climates, four seasons, and it is 60% covered by water; it is very conducive to sustaining life." 

Jack didn'tseem to hear the explanation; hewas still alittle taken aback by Thor's seeming ability to read his mind.  "How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked, a little nervous about the possibility that the Asgard have telepathy. 

Thor blinked, slightly amused by the human's reaction."That is simple, O'Neil.  After having quite a few conversations with you, I have become able to sense what you are thinking depending on context and your facial expressions.  In short, O'Neil, you are very predictable." 

Jack grimaced at this realization of his very readable nature.  Then, he was struck by the reality of his outfit in front of Thor.  _"I wonder if they have good fantasy novels on Thor's planet…"  _Jack wondered, hoping Thor didn't realize exactly what he was thinking.  His affinity for Harry Potter was something he would rather keep quiet, especially among other races, not to mention his teammates. 

But if Thor could have read and interpreted his facial expression, he did not let on.  There were more pressing matters at hand other than O'Neil's footy pajamas.  He cleared his throat a bit, snapping the human out of his reverie.  He said, "O'Neil, I must take my leave of this galaxy now, to fight the menace plaguing my own world.  However, I have two things I must say.  First of all, Earth eveningwear is very…strange."

O'Neil sneezed suddenly.  "And the other thing you had to say?" 

"More of a question, actually.  What is a 'death star'?" 

"Well, that is a long story, you see, a long time ago in a galaxy far far away…" he quipped, trying to get the attention off of his incongruous pajamas.

"I see..." Thor said, but did not seem convinced.  Rather than entertain O'Neil with a reply**,** Thor waved his hand over a small crystalline opal and O'Neil was transported back to his quarters in the middle of his explanation of Star Wars. 

"I am sorry, O'Neil, but I do not have time for a long story," Thor said importantly.  "You know your mission, and what you must do to accomplish it.  And now, I take my leave."

Back in hisquarters, Jack was left wondering what exactly had just happened. Then he remembered that he had an early morning briefing and that if he didn't move quickly, he would be late. He set about stripping off his Harry Potter footy pajamas, wincing at the bite of cold air that bit at him, and reminded him that the morning encounter with Thor was indeed reality**. **Jack then showered and got ready for the meeting, preparing what he would tell the General about his morning excursion, and hoping nothing would come up about his choice in sleepwear. "First things first, however..." Jack said to himself as he picked up his coffee mug. "Now, I'm ready to go." Jack stated triumphantly. He looked at his watch "Blast, you would think Thor could at least be a little faster with these announcements of his. I am already 30 minutes late!"  

As he exited his quarters, Jack tripped over something large just inside his doorway.  _Hey, I remember you!_  Jack mused to himself as he looked at the foot high object with recognition in his eyes.  Jack kneeled down to pick up the device and take it with him to the briefing room.  _Boy will Carter be surprised.  She always wanted to get a look at this thing._  Remembering how heavy it was last time he'd seen one, Jack used a lot of force to break gravity's hold on the power amplifier.  As he lifted it to his chest quickly, he discovered that he was losing balance due to overexertion of force.  _This is lighter than I remember.  Guess the Asgard have better materials for this kind of thing.  _ Jack walked briskly to his goal of the morning meeting, but more importantly, the briefing room's coffee machine. _Mmmmm, Viennese cinnamon_. Jack thought to himself as he remembered the flavor schedule. Jack picked up his pace a little.

END CHAPTER.

Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks also to SSJ-Alhazred for pre-reading help!


End file.
